This invention relates to gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing game services on gaming machines.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, a gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including touch screens and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play. After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT, LCD video displays or the like and gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on gaming machines utilizing advanced electronic technology. In some cases, newer gaming machines are utilizing computing architectures developed for personal computers. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines and allow the capabilities of the gaming machine to evolve with advances in the personal computing industry.
To implement the gaming features described above on a gaming machine using computing architectures utilized in the personal computer industry, a number of requirements unique to the gaming industry must be considered. The gaming machine on the casino floor is a highly regulated device. It is licensed, monitored, taxed and serviced. Typically, within a geographic area allowing gaming, i.e. a gaming jurisdiction, a governing entity is chartered with regulating the games played in the gaming jurisdiction to insure fairness and to prevent cheating. For instance, in many gaming jurisdictions, there are stringent regulatory restrictions for gaming machines requiring a time consuming approval process of 1) new gaming hardware, 2) new gaming software and 3) any software modifications to gaming software used on gaming machines.
As an example of the regulation process, in many jurisdictions, to regulate gaming software on a gaming machine, a gaming software executable is developed and then burnt onto an EPROM. The EPROM is then submitted to various gaming jurisdictions for approval. After the gaming software is approved, a unique signature is determined for the gaming software stored on the EPROM using a method such as a CRC. Then, when a gaming machine is shipped to a local jurisdiction, the gaming software signature on the EPROM can be compared with an approved gaming software signature prior to installation of the EPROM on the gaming machine. The comparison process is used to ensure that approved gaming software has been installed on the gaming machine. After installation, an access point to the EPROM may be secured with evidence tape as a means of determining whether illegal tampering has occurred with the EPROM.
Besides regulating gaming hardware and software, a gaming jurisdiction may regulate many other aspects of gaming including where games of chance are played (e.g. casinos, stores, restaurants and other venues), who may participate in game play (e.g. enforcing age restrictions) and where regulated gaming machines may be located (e.g. particular areas of a casino). To obtain an operating license, a casino is required to adhere to the rules and regulations of the gaming jurisdiction in which it is located. Further, a licensed casino that fails to adhere to local gaming regulations may have its operating license revoked.
Security is another factor that must be considered in the gaming industry. A gaming machine can be capable of accepting, storing and dispensing large sums of money. Thus, gaming machines are often the targets of theft attempts. Gaming software and gaming hardware are designed to resist theft attempts and include many security features not present in personal computers or other gaming platforms. For example, gaming software and hardware are designed to make it extremely difficult to secretly alter the gaming software to trigger an illegal jackpot.
Gaming devices and gaming peripherals installed on a gaming machine may be classified according to whether or not they are directly involved in providing a game of chance on a gaming machine. Critical gaming devices are gaming devices used to provide a game of chance and are typically more regulated and thus, more scrutinized than gaming peripherals that are placed on a gaming machine but are not directly involved in providing the game of chance. A master gaming controller used to generate a game of chance and its associated software is an example of critical gaming device. A player tracking unit, with it's associated hardware and software, is an example of a gaming peripheral not directly involved in providing the game of chance on the gaming machine. For security purposes, access to critical gaming devices, such as a master gaming controller that is used to generate a game outcome or coin hopper used to dispense coins from a gaming machine, may be limited or unavailable for gaming peripherals not directly involved in generating a game of chance.
The gaming regulatory requirements and gaming security requirements have affected how gaming products are developed for gaming machines. When a gaming peripheral is decoupled from the critical gaming devices on the gaming machine, i.e., it can affect a game outcome in any manner, the gaming peripheral is generally subject to a less stringent regulatory approval process which lowers product development costs. Further, since the gaming peripheral can not affect the game outcome, the overall security of the gaming machine is increased. Therefore, to limit development costs from the regulatory approval process and provide greater security, the functions of gaming peripherals are often been decoupled from the functions of critical gaming devices on the gaming machine. For example, the functions of a player tracking unit, which is a gaming peripheral, are generally decoupled from the functions of the master gaming controller, which is a critical gaming device, and these gaming devices are often developed independently of one of another.
Currently, there is some desire by both game players and casino operators to expand gaming services available on a gaming machine. For example, many game players would like to continue game play at a gaming machine while performing an additional activity, such as watching a sporting event or making a wager on a sporting event. As another example, a player may wish to have food delivered to a gaming machine or communicate with another player while engaging in the game play. Typically, to obtain these gaming services, the player is required to cease game play and leave the gaming machine and casino floor which may be undesirable to the both the player and the casino.
A disadvantage of the game product design methodology described above, where gaming peripherals and critical gaming devices are developed independently with their functions decoupled, is that the flexibility in using gaming devices installed on the gaming machine for other than their designed purposes, such as a new gaming service, may be limited. For example, the gaming devices controlled by a player tracking unit, such as a display, key pad, and card reader, are not usually accessible to a master gaming controller within the gaming machine and gaming devices controlled by a master gaming controller, such as a bill validator, are not accessible to the player tracking unit. Therefore, a gaming service that requires using a combination of gaming devices that are controlled by the player tracking unit and the master gaming controller can not be provided. For instance, a master gaming controller can not use the card reader controlled by a player tracking unit to provide a gaming service and player tracking unit can not use a bill validator controlled by a master gaming controller to provide a player tracking service.
In view of the above, for providing gaming services, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus that allow gaming devices on gaming machines to be used in a more flexible manner